This invention relates to bottled liquid dispensers.
Large floor-standing bottled water dispensers are well known in offices and other commercial premises. For example, EP 0 581 491 A describes a water dispenser having a vertically elongate housing which supports an inverted bottle. A feed tube projects upwardly into the neck of the bottle through which liquid discharges under gravity into a reservoir in the form of a flexible bag. For hygienic purposes the feed tube is incorporated in unit which can be removed together with the bag and replaced during a maintenance operation.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of bottled liquid dispenser which is smaller and more compact than known dispensers of the kind described in the aforementioned patent.
The present invention provides a bottled liquid dispenser in which liquid is supplied from a bottle to a discharge outlet via a reservoir, wherein the reservoir contains a draw tube for removing liquid from the reservoir to supply said discharge outlet, said draw tube having a main outlet port adjacent to the bottom of the reservoir and an auxiliary outlet port adjacent to the top of the reservoir.
The auxiliary port allows air to purge from the reservoir without having to use a bleed valve or similar means. Furthermore, when the bottle becomes empty and air starts to enter the reservoir, air is discharged as soon as the auxiliary port is uncovered. The reservoir therefore remains filled with liquid so that delivery recommences almost immediately after the bottle is changed.
The invention also proposes a bottled liquid dispenser in which liquid is supplied from a bottle to a discharge outlet via a reservoir, including an air pump means arranged to supply pressurised air to the bottle to cause movement of liquid from the bottle to said reservoir, and a pressure sensor responsive to the pressure of air supplied to the bottle to limit the rise in air pressure produced by said air pump means.
With such an arrangement the height of the dispenser is minimised since the dispenser can operate with little or no pressure head. The arrangement also has the following advantages:
A high instantaneous discharge rate can be achieved compared with a liquid pump.
An air filter can be included in the air supply to the bottle.
If the bottle contains carbonated soft drinks, pressurisation of the bottle reduces the risk of the contents becoming flat as the bottle becomes empty.
Low cost.
The pressure sensor is preferably arranged to switch off the air pump means when the sensed air pressure exceeds a predetermined level.
The invention also proposes a bottled liquid dispenser in which liquid is supplied from a bottle to a discharge outlet via a reservoir, wherein the dispenser includes means for holding the bottle, a bottle connector for releasable sealing engagement with a neck formed at the top of the bottle, the bottle connector being provided with an air inlet for supplying air to an upper region of the bottle, a dip tube for removing liquid from a lower region of the bottle, and a transfer tube for supplying liquid to the reservoir, thermal means for controlling the temperature of liquid in the reservoir, and an outlet tube for conducting liquid from the reservoir to a discharge outlet, wherein the reservoir is removably received within the thermal means such that, for hygiene purposes, the reservoir and the bottle connector can be removed together with associated tubes and replaced with clean components.
To maintain hygiene the replaceable components can be changed at intervals.
The air inlet is preferably connected to a releasable coupling which incorporates an air filter whereby the air filter is replaced with the bottle connector and reservoir. The air tube preferably supplies air under pressure to the bottle.
The bottle connector preferably incorporates a rotatable connection, which prevents kinking of the tubes.
The invention also provides a bottled liquid dispenser in which liquid is supplied from a bottle to a discharge outlet via a reservoir, wherein the reservoir is pre-formed for removable reception in a heat-conducting holder which embraces an upper region of the reservoir and said holder includes thermoelectric means for controlling the temperature of liquid in the reservoir.
The portion of the reservoir below the holder is preferably stepped inwardly.
The reservoir is preferably moulded of a semi-rigid plastics material.
The thermal means preferably includes a peltier element.
The holder is preferably provided with a plurality of heat-conducting fins, and the holder is preferably provided with means for creating an air flow over the fins.
The invention also provides a bottled liquid dispenser in which liquid is supplied from a bottle to a discharge outlet via a reservoir, and said dispenser includes thermal means for controlling the temperature of liquid in the reservoir, and mixer means for mixing liquid from the reservoir with liquid from the bottle to supply said discharge outlet.